Love Conquers All
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This story starts six months after the movie. What would happen if Gabriel Van Helsing was praying of his own free will? Read to find out.
1. The Return Of Anna Valerious

It's been six months since Van Helsing and Carl have returned to Vatican City, Rome from the Dracula mission in Transylvania. Gabriel Van Helsing has been getting a bit sloppy with his missions and doesn't seem to really care if he lives or dies. Missing Anna has taken a huge toll on him. Now he's sitting in the church praying.

"Please, God. I can't take this anymore. I've worked for you all these years and six months ago I lost the one thing I never thought I could have. PLEASE. I will continue to do as you ask. All I want is her back. She didn't deserve to die." He prayed as he cried.

A light shines through one of the close by stained glass windows and a small slender figure walks out of it in the flesh. It was a woman with brown eyes and chocolate brown curly hair. She layed her left hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "It's ok, Van Helsing. I am here."

Gabriel Van Helsing stopped crying and looked up over his shoulder. "What? Anna?"

Anna Valerious smiled and pulled him up to stand with her. "God heard your prayer and brought me back. He thought you deserved a reward and I guess I'm that reward."

"You're really here? To stay?"

Anna nodded. "Where are we though?" She asked curious.

"The Vatican. In the church. This is where I come from. Come. I will show you around." He said turning to lead her out the door and around the city.

"Wait." She said grabbing his hand.

Gabriel turned around. "Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to do for the longest time."

"What's that?"

Anna just smiled and walked closer to him. "This." She breathed and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gabriel stiffened at the sudden kiss, but then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him deepening the kiss. They kissed and didn't pull away until they needed air. When they did pull away, he leaned his forehead on hers just holding her and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." He said.

"'Tis as long as I have wanted to do it. I love you, Van Helsing." She replied and pecked his lips hugging him to her. Holding onto him for dear life like he might disappear.

"Gabriel." He corrected.

"What?"

"Gabriel. It's my first name. Gabriel Van Helsing."

Anna looked at him and smiled. "Gabriel. I like it. It suits you."

"You really think so?"

"I do. And now you're mine, Gabriel Van Helsing. Lets go home."

"Home?"

"Transylvania. It is where I belong, Gabriel. I am the Princess. I must get back."

"I'm sure the town of Vaseria is fine, Love. You've been dead for six months. I think they can handle themselves a little while longer. There is no danger of vampires anymore now that Dracula is dead."

"I know, but I have to get back as soon as possible. They need a leader."

"Come on, Anna. They'll be fine. For a few more days, they will be fine. Come. Let me show you around. I'm sure Carl will be happy to see you. He's probably in his lab."

"Alright." She said taking his hand. He lead her into the confessional and opened the secret passage. He lead her down through the stairs and to Carl's lab. "Ok. That's not something you see everyday." She commented.

"CARL!" Gabriel yelled at the little man dragging Anna with him.

Carl looked up from his work. "Oh. Van Helsing. You seem very happy. What's happened?"

"GABRIEL!" Anna yelled when she ran into him at his sudden stop.

Gabriel turned around. "Sorry, Hunny." He apologized and kissed her temple.

Carl looked at Anna and when he recognized her, he squeaked in shock. "Anna?!"

Anna looked at him. "Hi, Carl." She said and scooted closer to Gabriel who put his arm around her waist in reassurance.

"H...h...how?"

"Long story short, I'm Gabriel's reward for his constant work. I'm back. For good."

"Oh. Cardinal Jinette's not gonna believe this."

"NO, Carl." Gabriel said sternly. "He must not know of this."

"It's ok, Gabriel. Carl's right. We must tell him. It'll be ok, Love. I promise. Besides, it's the only way you two get to come with me and stay for good." Anna said.

"We?" Carl asked stunned.

Anna looked at him. "Yes. We will need your weapons for Gabriel's assignments and if he moves to Transylvania with me, you must move with him. It's the only way. Besides, I thought you enjoyed your stay."

"Yes, but... Oh, alright. Very well. I'll start packing. Van Helsing can take you to see The Cardinal. He's in his office."

"Ok. Come on, Gabriel." Anna said tugging his arm.


	2. Asking The Cardinal

Gabriel lead Anna to The Cardinal's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Was heard from the other side of it.

Gabriel opened it and walked in with Anna in tow. "Jinette, I need to speak with you. It's quite important." Gabriel said sitting down. Anna stood behind him and Jinette looked up.

"What is it, Van Helsing?" He asked annoyed then saw someone standing behind him and looked up. "HUH!"

"Hello, Cardinal." Anna greeted politely.

"Van Helsing said you were dead."

"I was. For six months. I was brought back today. Just thirty minutes ago actually."

"How?"

"I am Gabriel's reward for his work. God felt the need to grant him something after his long seventeen years of work here and never asking for anything in return. So, here I am."

"Why you?"

"Because..."

"Because something happened during the Dra..." He was cut off by Anna kissing him.

"Let me do the talking, Love." She said and turned to face The Cardinal who was looking at them shocked. She giggled at his expression.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Cardinal Jinette, Van Helsing and I fell in love with one another during the Dracula mission. I ask that when I return to my home, that he and Friar Carl move there with me. I can give you the address and you can send the assignments. All I ask is that you give me this one thing."

Cardinal Jinette sighed. "Very well. They may go. When do you want to leave?"

"Thank you. And as soon as possible. Just let us get them all packed up."

"Sure thing, Princess. I will have your ride to the docks ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Cardinal." She replied and pulled Gabriel with her.


	3. Leaving

As soon as everyone was done packing, they loaded everything into the carriage The Cardinal had set up for them to go to the docks. Anna turned around to face the man and smiled. "Thank you for letting me do this. Gabriel is all I have now and it's really important to me that I don't lose him like I did my family."

"You're welcome, Princess. Just be sure to keep him from any more church destructions. He's already shattered the rose window at the church in Paris. It'll take at least another six months for it to be restored if not another year."

Anna laughed as Gabriel glared. "Don't worry. I will."

Cardinal Jinette nodded and smiled as they got in the carriage. "Have a safe trip and may God be with you." He said and did the sign of the cross.

"We will. And thanks again. Just don't be in any rush to send his next assignment. After being dead for six months. I'd like to have some alone time with him for a few days if not a week." Anna replied as Carl drove the carriage towards the docks.

"We'll see!" He called back to her then turned to walk back in the church.

Anna smiled and shook her head at the man's teasing and looked to Gabriel. "Come here, You." He said using his finger to gesture it smirking.

Anna complied without hesitation and stood up to sit next to him when he suddenly pulled her down onto him. "Ah!" She squealed laughing. Gabriel chuckled and kissed her nose. "You are so in trouble for that, Mr. Van Helsing." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye and smirking.

"Really?" He asked teasing right back. "And what pray tell is my punishment?"

She said nothing and tickled him making him writhe with laughter beneath her. She laughed with him. "Surrender!"

"The Great Van Helsing NEVER surrenders!" He shouted back playfully and grabbed her kissing her hard on the mouth.

Anna couldn't help it and melted into the kiss. After a minute, she pulled away. "You don't play fair. That was cheating."

He pecked her lips and smiled. "Who says I have to play fair when it's against the woman I love?"

She mock glared at him then kissed him again, but softly. "I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Anna Marie Valerious."

The carriage stopped and Carl opened the door. "We're here, Lovebirds." The two broke apart and helped him to load all the boxes onto the ship. When Anna saw the view, she gasped and dropped the box in her hands. "Be careful with that box! That's got explosive chemicals in it!"

Anna ignored him looking out to the sea. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked in a whispered tone to herself not expecting an answer.

"Welcome to the sea, Princess." Gabriel said walking up behind her.

She turned to face him. "So I'm not dreaming? This is really the sea?"

"Yes. The Adriatic Sea to be specific."

"It's so BEAUTIFUL." She admonished softly looking back to watch the view.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "This is what you wanted to see isn't it?"

"Yes." She said turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Gabriel. You've made my dreams come true. I'm so lucky to have met you. I don't know how I'd be if I hadn't."

"All I want, Anna, is for you to be happy. YOU are my first priority. Now and for the rest of our lives." He said letting go of her and getting down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box. Anna gasped. "Anna Marie Valerious, will you marry me?"

Anna started crying and nodded trying to wipe her tears. Gabriel put the ring on her finger and smiled standing up. The ring was a delicate 100% platinum band with a rose shaped top filled with small red diamonds. She stared at it for a few seconds then wiped her tears smiling as she looked up at her new fiance'. "Where did you get this? It's so lovely, I..."

"I bought it in Transylvania during the Dracula mission. I knew then you were the one for me and I decided to buy it just in case. After you died, I just kept it because it reminded me of you. It was something I would have of yours to keep with me. Even though it technically wasn't yours yet, it was meant for you and so it was something for me to help keep you close to my heart. Now that you're back, I thought it to be the perfect time to give it to you."

Anna started silently crying again at his words and hugged him tight. "It's perfect. Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Love. You deserve only the best. I remembered how you said you always liked roses and your favorite color was red. When I looked through the designs of the rings, I found this one and it just outright screamed Anna. So it's the one I got."

Anna couldn't stop her happy tears and hugged him even tighter holding onto him for dear life. Carl had been finishing loading the ship with the boxes and cleared his throat. The couple pulled apart, but Anna kept crying silently. "It's time to go. Is everything alright, Anna? Why you crying?"

Anna just shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just really happy. We're right behind you."

Carl nodded and boarded the ship. Gabriel picked Anna up bridal style and carried her on. She clung to him and cried happily and silently into his chest. The captain saw him board carrying a lady and bowed. "Mr. Van Helsing, I wasn't aware that a woman was coming. Would you like me to show her to the women's quarters?"

"No thank you, Captain Kirk. This is my fiance'. Her name is Anna Valerious. She's the gypsy princess of Transylvania."

"Oh! I wasn't aware you were engaged. And especially to a princess. I am so sorry if I insulted either of you."

"It's alright. You were just being polite. But I think she'll prefer to sleep with me. This is her first time out of her home and on sea."

"Yes, Sir. Dinner will be served in an hour after take off."

"Thank you. We'll be down for it once we're settled."

Captain Kirk nodded and left. Gabriel carried Anna to their room and sat on the bed. Anna looked up and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry about the tears."

Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No worries, Love. You can cry on me whenever you need to. So, you want to sleep on your own bunk or with me?"

"You. Because I don't want to wake up in the morning and find this all just a dream. I want to know this is for sure all real and that you're real."

"Very well, Darling. Whatever you need."


	4. Getting Home

The couple quickly settled in and went down to meet Carl for dinner. "Smells like shrimp and scallops." Gabriel commented sitting down with Anna beside him.

"That's exactly what it is." Captain Kirk said walking in and sitting down. "How'd you know?"

"Long story short, I have a very distinct nose."

"Must come in handy on your missions."

"It does actually."

At that moment, the chef walked in with four plates of food and sat them in front of everyone. "Enjoy."

Everyone dug in and ate. "Mmmmm. It's so delicious." Anna said after her first bite.

* * *

After dinner, Gabriel and Anna went to bed. Anna put one of Gabriel's shirts on and got into bed on top of him. "You look hot in that."

"Maybe I'll wear your clothes more often. It is comfortable."

"Good nite, My Darling."

Anna pecks his lips and lays her head on his chest. "Good nite, My Monster Hunter. I love you."

Gabriel kisses the top of her head. "Love you too, Hunny."

* * *

Two days later, they land in Romania. Carl fetched a carriage and Anna helped Gabriel to load the boxes into it. "Ready to go home?" Gabriel asked his fiance'.

Anna smiled. "Very much so. I liked the sea, but I want to go home now."

Gabriel picked her up and got in the carriage. Carl smiled. *It's good to see Van Helsing happy again. He deserves it.* He thought getting on and driving to Valerious Manor.

* * *

At dawn the next morning, they finally reached Valerious Manor. The town's people followed wondering who was inside the carriage. "Anna, we're hear, Love." Gabriel said lightly shaking her awake.

Anna slowly opened her eyes groaning. "What?" She asked yawning.

"We're here. Once we get everything inside, we'll get some more sleep."

Anna nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Ok." She said getting off him and grabbing a box to carry inside.

The town's people recognized her and all stared in shock. Anna shivered at the slightly cold wind and Gabriel noticed. He took off his coat and put it around her. "There you go, Love." He said and turned to take a box inside.

She smiled and bent up to kiss him. "Thank you." Gabriel nodded and took the box inside. At this moment, all the town's people started talking in whispers and Anna heard turning to see them. "AH!" She screamed dropping the box.

Gabriel heard her scream and came running. "What?! What happened? Are you alright?" He asked starting to panic.

Anna turned him around to look at the town's people and hid behind him. Gabriel looked at them a bit angry. They all cowered in fear. "Get them to go away." She whispered in his ear.

"People and friends of Vaseria." He started in a speech tone. "Princess Anna Valerious has indeed returned. But for her sake, I ask that you give her some space for a few days. She is still coming to terms of being back and is readjusting to life. In a few days time, she will be back to her old self. But please let her get readjusted to being home."

The town's people nodded and left. They respected their princess and didn't want to get into any trouble by her. Gabriel turned to face her. Anna smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you. That was a partial lie, but you were right about having to readjust being home."

"I know. I just said the other part because I thought it might help."

"Well, it did and your speech worked. I'm just glad they're gone. Lets go inside. I'm still tired and I want to sleep some more."

Gabriel nodded and picked her up to carry them to her old room which is now THEIR room.


	5. Home At Last

Gabriel layed her in the bed and helped her to take off her corset and boots. Anna smiled thankfully at him and looking very sleepy. "I want to change, but I'm too sleepy to move. Could you help me?" She asked.

Gabriel nodded and helped her to take her shirt and pants off. "You want a set or nightgown?" He asked looking in her pajama drawr.

"Nightgown please."

He picked out a nice lavender, v-neck satin nightgown and helped her to put it on. "Better?"

"Very much. Thank you."

He kissed her softly. "You're welcome, Love." He said and changed into a pair of night pants then getting into bed beside her.

Anna curled up against him and layed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible kissing her forehead. She smiled and whispered. "Nite, My Monster Hunter. And welcome home."

"Good nite, Darling. And I'm glad to be home." He whispered back and fell asleep as soon as he heard her slow and steady breathing.

* * *

It was 10:30 when Anna finally awoke. Gabriel was already awake and was watching her sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"About two and a half hours."

"Why'd you not get up?"

"I decided to watch my angel sleep. You looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

Anna smiled. "You're so sweet. I love you so much." She said and kissed his cheek.

Gabriel kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "I love you too. Are you hungry?"

"Very." She said getting out of bed and putting on her robe. Gabriel did the same and they walked downstairs to the kitchen where they smelled breakfast being cooked. They looked in and saw Carl cooking. "You're cooking breakfast, Carl?"

Carl turned around as the couple sat at the table. "Yes. I have spinach omelettes with diced tomatoes and minced sweet onion, sausage links, and chocolate covered strawberries. Help yourself."

Gabriel got up and got a little bit of everything coming back to sit next to his beautiful fiance'. She scooted her chair close to him and he fed her like a baby. She was giggling, but let him do it anyway. He picked up the last chocolate covered strawberry and held it out to her. She leaned forward to take a bite and he pulled it away giving her a quick peck on the lips. Anna pouted. "Hey! Not right."

Gabriel chuckled and fed her the strawberry. She accepted it gladly and ate it. "Well, Carl, you've made a good breakfast. Thank you." Gabriel said.

Carl smiled as Anna nodded in agreement. "You're welcome."

The couple got up and went to the den. "So what do you want to do today, My Beautiful Gypsy Princess?"

Anna pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "I think I want to spend the day in bed." She said kissing him again.

Gabriel picked her up and carried her to their room. And in bed they stayed.

* * *

Gabriel locked the door and pulled Anna's robe off. She did the same to him and they continued until all clothes were discarded on the floor carelessly. Anna pulled away panting. "I think I'm going to enjoy this very much. But be careful at first so I can get used to you. Then once you're close to my thing, do it fast and hard. That'll help the pain to be more brief."

Gabriel looked at her a little stunned. "You mean you..."

"It's my first time. I never wanted to do it until I found the right man. That man, Mr. Van Helsing is you. You'll be my first and last."

Gabriel smiled at that thought and layed her on the bed gently getting on top of her. "Are you truly ready for this?"

"Yes. Make me yours, Gabriel."


	6. A New Family

Gabriel kissed her neck and settled himself between her legs. Anna opened her legs wide for him and he entered her as slowly as he could and stopped when he saw pain cross her face. She felt him within her and once accustomed, nodded her head for him to continue. He reached her hymn and then backed out enough that only the tip was still inside. As soon as she nodded her consent, he thrust fast and hard breaking it and she cried out at the pain. Gabriel stopped and looked at her. "Are you alright, My Love? I don't want to continue if I'm hurting you."

Anna shook her head. "It's quickly subsided. I want this. I want YOU."

With that being said, he continued his ministrations. Anna moaned and groaned in pleasure. Liking the noises he elicited from her, he moved his kisses down her throat between the valley of her breasts. "I love you so much, Anna."

* * *

The two went round after round of making love that day and it's now four days later. The trio of friends ate breakfast which Anna had cooked this time and they are now about to head to town to have new swords made and confront the town's people. Carl came down the stairs ready to go. "Coming, Lovebirds?"

The royal couple looked at their friar friend and laughed. "Yes, Carl. We're coming. Don't get ahead of yourself." Gabriel said teasingly as they followed him.

The stable boy had prepared two horses for them and Carl got on one while Gabriel got on the other with Anna behind him. They rode into town and some children were playing jump-rope. When the children heard the sound of horses' hooves, they stopped and turned to see the princess and two men dismount. A girl in the group gasped excitedly and ran to the princess. "Princess Anna!"

Anna saw her and grunted with the impact of the girl's running hug. "Hello, Little One." She greeted hugging her back. The girl pulled away and looked up at her. Anna recognized the girl as one she visited in the orphanage often. "Cassidy?"

The girl nodded smiling. She had light, loosely curled brownish-blonde hair and hazel eyes. "You recognize me. So that's good. How are you back? I saw you dead."

"It's a long and tiring story. What have you been up to these last six months?"

"Playing with friends and missing you visit us. Halo and Laura miss you too. Laura said she wants to be like you when she grows up. What's Van Helsing and his friend doing here?" She asked seeing the two men behind the princess.

"They're my friends." Gabriel frowned at that statement. "And Van Helsing's first name is Gabriel. They moved here with me."

"Why?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Because Carl had to to make it easier for Gabriel and I to get our weapons and Gabriel and I are in love."

"You're in love with Mr. Van Helsing?" She asked a bit disbelievingly.

"Yes I am." She said pulling Gabriel to her side and leaning into him. "He will soon be king now."

"King?!"

"Yes. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. He will now rule the land of Transylvania with me. Do you have a problem with this change?"

"No! No, not at all. I'm just a bit shocked is all. I've known you since I lived in the orphanage and I just don't recall you ever wanting to settle down and have a family." She said and sighed sadly. "I wish I'd get adopted. I mean, I like my friends and living in the orphanage, but I really want a family. A REAL family. I want a mom and dad who loves me and wants to take care of me and maybe even some siblings too."

"How old are you now, Cassidy? I kind of lost track."

"Twelve. I just turned twelve three months ago. Laura just turned ten a month ago and Halo will be eleven in two weeks."

"And neither of you have been adopted yet?"

"No. We really want to be. That's why we're all so close. We feel like nobody wants us and we feel like maybe we weren't supposed to exist."

Anna looked at Gabriel worriedly then back down at the child in front of her. "Let me talk to Gabriel a minute in private, ok?"

Cassidy nodded and went back to the orphanage. Anna stood up and faced her fiance'. "What are you thinking, Love?" He asked.

"I'm thinking they need to be adopted. I've known those three girls for seven years and they should have been adopted by now. They can't live in that place forever. I think the only way for this to happen is if we..."

Gabriel cut her off mid sentence. "You want to be the one to adopt them."

"Yeah I do. And I ask you to do this with me. For their sake. I know it's kind of a lot to ask of you, but can we please? I've known them for so long, I thought for sure they'd be adopted within the second to fifth year from when I met them. They're so sweet and helpful. Please can we, please?"

Gabriel looked in her pleading eyes and saw what she felt. He knew she was right about them needing to be adopted and then he sighed. "Alright. We can adopt them. But I hope I don't skrew this father thing up."

Anna squealed and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pulled away and lead him inside the orphanage.

The nun in charge looked up from her desk and smiled. "Princess Anna and Mr. Van Helsing. How can I help you two today? Here to visit the children?"

"No. Not today." Anna replied.

"Oh. Then what are you here for?"

"We're here to adopt Cassidy, Laura, and Halo."

"Oh! I didn't know you were into having a family of your own."

"Well I am and Mr. Van Helsing and I are getting married. The date is set for a week before Christmas."

"Oh! Well, congratulations then! That's got to be exciting."

Anna smiled gratefully. "It is. Thank you. Can we sign those papers now?"

"Oh! Yes of course." She said pulling them out.

The couple sat down and signed the papers indicated.

* * *

When that was done, the nun gave Gabriel the birth certificates to the girls and Anna pulled him with her to the area where all the kids were playing. By the sound of Anna's heels on the hard floor, the children stopped and looked towards them. "It's Princess Anna and Van Helsing! Yay!" They all shouted in excitement.

Gabriel got thrown back by some group of kids and had to catch himself by the door frame. The kids were asking him questions about Dracula and why the vampire hasn't shown his face around for six months. Anna giggled at the sight and shook her head amusedly. She walked to where two girls were sitting and playing dolls. One had long, curly chocolate brown hair and blueish-green eyes and the other had shoulder-length, straight red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Laura. Hey, Halo." Anna greeted. (The description of the girls are in the order I put their names.)

They turned to face her. "Princess Anna." They said in unison smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Halo asked.

"I'm here with my fiance' to adopt you girls and Cassidy."

"Really?!" They asked with their faces lighting up.

"Yes. Now go get your things and tell Cassidy."

The two got up and ran to their room where they found Cassidy and told her everything about what had just happened. They all get ready and packed quickly. Anna walked back over to where Gabriel was telling the group of kids about the Dracula mission and how he and Anna had fallen in love. She leaned on the door frame and listened as well. "...so I killed Dracula and was cured by the princess. Unfortunately, as I was cured, I accidentally killed the princess. The only good that came out of it was that I saved her family from being damned in hell and future generations of Transylvania from the vampire lord's wrath."

"Wow." They all said in aw.

"Six months later, I was brought back for all his good work and we're getting married." Anna cut in.

The kids all looked at her in aw. "How are you back?" A little boy in the back row asked.

"That's a story for another time. But right now we have to get home."

"Awwwww." They all said disappointedly.

At that moment, the three girls came running in with their things and stopped in front of the couple. "We're ready." They said in unison.

Anna and Gabriel laughed and lead them out to where the horses were waiting. Laura turned to Anna. "Does this mean we can call you Mom and Dad now?"

Anna replied smiling. "Yes. If you wish. If you still prefer our names, you can call us by that too."

"Ok." They all said.

Laura and Halo got on one horse and Anna got on in front. Cassidy got on the other and Gabriel got on in front of her. Carl walked or in this case, ran behind them carrying the girls' things.

* * *

Once at the manor, Anna showed the girls their rooms. Laura got her parents' old bedroom and the other two got the two closest what used to be guest rooms. Carl went to his lab in the basement and Gabriel made some tea for everyone. Anna came down and saw him making the tea. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Making tea?"

Gabriel turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Yeah. I thought once the girls get settled, we could all gather in the den by the fireplace and talk a bit."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be in the den waiting." She replied and gave him a quick squeeze before leaving him to his task.


	7. The Family Gathering

Cassidy, Laura, and Halo all settled in quickly and came down into the den to see Anna stoking up the fire as it had died down. "Hi, Mama." They said in unison and sat on the couch.

Anna turned around and smiled as she sat on the love seats across from them. "Hey, Girls. Settled in ok?"

"Yeah. We're excited. About all of it. Where's Papa?" Laura asked.

"Right here." Came a voice when Anna went to reply. They all turned to see Gabriel walk in with a tray of tea and its contents. Anna got up taking the tray and sat it on the coffee table. Gabriel sat on the love seats pulling Anna into his lap making her squeal with laughter at his banter. He kissed her cheek and the girls giggled smiling. He looked up and smiled. "I made tea for all of us. Help yourselves."

"I think I'll get some too. Want any?" Anna asked.

"Sure. T..."

"Two sugars and no milk. I know. I remember." She said getting him his cup.

Gabriel kissed her cheek again and smiled. "You know me so well."

Anna smiled as she handed it to him. "I have to know you well. I wouldn't be a very good wife if I didn't."

He chuckled. "True. But you're not my wife yet."

"No, but I will be soon. December eighteenth. I wish it was sooner. I can't wait to be Mrs. Gabriel Valerious Van Helsing." She said making her own cup of tea.

The three girls giggled at their parents' flirting making the couple look up. "What are you three giggling about?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing. You and Mama." They said in unison.

"So what's you're favorite part about the adoption?" He asked changing the subject.

"Being the new princesses. Not necessarily being rich. I mean, that's nice too, but just being a part of the royal family that's taken care of all Transylvania for four centuries." Halo said. Cassidy and Laura nodded in agreement.

"So just being a part of a real family in the general sense."

"Exactly!" They said jumping on the couple making everyone laugh. Halo sat in Anna's lap while Cassidy sat in Gabriel's, and Laura sat on both kind of between them.

The couple was attacked with kisses and they laughed even harder. Anna kissed their heads and just held them. Gabriel did the same and Anna looked over at him flashing him the biggest smile he ever saw from her. He could tell she was truly happy.


	8. The Research

The girls let go of their parents and stood up. "Good nite, Papa. Good nite, Mama." They said giving them each a kiss on the cheek and heading for bed.

Gabriel looked at Anna who giggled. "I'm actually glad we did this." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes." He replied pulling her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said pecking his lips. "Lets go see what Carl's up to. Your tea was very good by the way." She commented getting up off of him.

He did the same and smiled. "Thank you, Darling."

She smiled back. "Welcome. And it's true." She replied taking his hand and walking up to the library where Carl has been researching.

They walked in the library and sat down on the red velvet couch. Anna was in Gabriel's lap. "You seem entranced, Old Friend." Gabriel observed.

Carl looked up at them. "I'm reading up on your past lives. It seems that you two met quite some time ago. When you were five. Anna was four. Upon farther researching, I found Anna's diary."

"Carl! You didn't!?" Anna exclaimed horrified.

"Well, it was research and I did in case there was something important of a connection to the text."

"CARL! Give me my diary!" She yelled at him getting up to grab it.

"WAIT!" He exclaimed. I found something you might be interested in."

Anna stopped grabbing for it and looked at him. "What is it?"

Carl opened the diary to a page at the beginning that had a picture of a boy that looked a bit like Gabriel as a five year old and a girl, Anna as a four year old kissing him on the cheek smiling. "See this picture?"

"Yeah? That was my best friend as a child."

"It's your fiance'."

"Gabriel?!"

"Yes. It would appear he lived here for a while. You said here in the diary that you were secretly in love with him."

Anna blushed. "I was four. What did I know about being in love?"

Gabriel got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind looking at the picture and text in the diary. At this, he has a flashback.

_He was five and Anna was four. They were running around the front yard chasing each other and laughing. Gabriel caught her from behind and made her squeal in laughter. He laughed and turned her around. She was smiling the most innocent smile he ever saw. "I love you, Anna. You're my best friend."_

_"I love you too, Gabriel." She said and kissed his cheek. A flash was seen in the corner of their eyes and they turned to see Queen Annabelle Valerious with a camera. "Mama!" Anna shouted in a horrified tone, but smiling indicating she secretly liked that picture._

_Annabelle smiled and giggled. "Come on, You Two. Time for dinner." She said walking back in the house._

_Anna turned to him and smirked. "Race you!" She said taking off._

_"HEY! Not fair, Princess!" He yelled playfully running after her._

End of flashback.

"I remember." He whispered.

Anna turned to him. "What?"

"I remember that night. We were playing in the front yard and chasing each other. I caught you from behind and you squealed with laughter. I turned you around and you were smiling. The most innocent smile I ever saw. Then I told you I loved you. That you were my best friend. You said you loved me too and then kissed my cheek. We saw a flash and turned to see your mom with a camera. She giggled and told us to come in for dinner. You wanted to race me and you took off."

She giggled. "Now **I** remember that. Wonderful memory." She said kissing him softly. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Considering I don't remember anything past these past seventeen years, It's definitely a wonderful memory." He replied kissing her again.

Anna pulled away smiling. "I wrote that I was secretly in love with you. I guess I was right. I am in love with you."


End file.
